The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting profiles, such as flats, angles, I sections, U sections, T sections or bulb profiles, of different sizes and cross sections, in profile processing plants for handling, e.g. cutting or welding profiles by thermal or electric tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,761, issued Sep. 15, 1987, discloses an apparatus for the thermal separation of profiles with a cutting torch, including a roller table having a track which is formed by spaced-apart roller-type support elements. A plurality of stop rollers border the longitudinal side of the roller track and are arranged perpendicular to the support elements. Positioned at the profile feed end of the roller track is a clamping device which clasps the profiles and holds them tightly against the support elements and the stop rollers, and is movable in vertical and horizontal directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,610, issued Jul. 23, 1991, describes an apparatus for position-stable transport of profiles for subsequent advance to a cutting station, which apparatus includes a roller table having a plurality of disk-shaped support elements spaced in the longitudinal conveying direction. A plurality of stop rollers are arranged next to the roller track perpendicular to the support elements which are slideably guided for horizontal movement to suit the size and cross section of the profile being handled.